


The Sweet Melody Of Your Voice

by Arian_Q



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blacksmithing, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kings & Queens, Love at First Sight, Music, Princess Clarke, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arian_Q/pseuds/Arian_Q
Summary: The story of how a princess falls in love with a blacksmith's daughter. It was all because of a sweet voice...





	The Sweet Melody Of Your Voice

The streets of Arkadia were bustling with people in and out of the main square market space. Merchants from all over the world would travel harsh seas, bringing their best findings or discoveries and selling them to the well known Arkadian people. Although the kingdom reigned a small series of islands and nothing much, only the wealthiest and most influential people lived there. It soon became one of the most well known ports for trading and selling.

The sun was high up, marking for a very beautiful late morning. The seagulls will fly above the busy people, making their way North to reach their home. The sound of the ocean was faint, bringing a small smell of it throughout the entire streets of Arkadia. The sound of ships coming in to the ports was also frequent, laughters of children hugging their father from coming after a long trip.

Lexa frowned at the small little can in her hands. What used to have copper coins and a few of silver were now gone after a week of making sure she and her other two siblings could eat a decent meal a day. They didn't have enough money for today's meal and won't have any at all for the next two weeks. Anya, her older sister of two years, joined her side and frowned at the empty can. "This is bad…" Anya muttered, scratching the back of her neck with a troubled look on her face, "Dad's money wasn't enough in the end..."

The father of the official four children, was a small blacksmith. He made enough money for them to get by, with their mother selling baked goods to the busy workers at the port as a snack. That's how the family of the slightly low class would live their lives. Unfortunately, their mother had passed away while giving birth to the youngest of the family, Aden with currently five years of age. With a sort of income gone and the child bearing a weakness to the most simple diseases, paying for his medication and taking care of the rest of the three children wasn't enough. He took his best metal works as a blacksmith and joined one of his old time friends who was a merchant, to travel across of the lands of Arkadia in hopes of extra money.

He left the oldest of eighteen years, Lincoln, with all of his money and left with promises of returning successfully. The four children worked successfully in managing their money. In the end it wasn't enough, for the amount left to them was too little. It didn't help that Aden caught a severe fever and they had to waste all the money they had on medicine. The door opened to their small home, entering the eldest with a drained look on his face. He put five copper coins into the can his sisters were holding before taking a seat on a barrel that contained water.

"Where did you get this?" Anya asked, looking at the coins. The boy with a shaved head shrugged, "I helped James the merchant with unloading good from his ship. He paid me decently." He answered nonchalantly, explaining why he disappeared early in the morning and came back covered in sweat. "What did father tell you about straining yourself? Doing such a job is too straining for a small pay." Anya scolded. She was a year younger than him, making her seventeen. That meant that Lexa was fifteen.

Lincoln frowned, "There's nothing else! It's difficult to find a job at these times. James let me work for him because father sells his daughters beautiful hair pins." He explained to his siblings, making Anya grit her teeth. Lexa simply frowned at the words, looking down at the wooden floor. "Lincoln is right. No one is looking for workers nowadays," the brunette agreed with her brother, crossing her arms, "With the five copper Lincoln brought is barely enough to pay for Aden's small dosage of medicine. How are we going to pay for tomorrow's?" She went straight to the problem of the day.

The eldest scratched his head, looking at his dirty hands. Silence enveloped the tiny kitchen, the children trying to find a way to get money for Aden's medication. Food today was out of the question. They can survive a few days without food. It won't be the first time they did it for their little brother. Aden will always be a priority until his body will have the enough strength to fight colds and diseases.

"I can open father's shop and blacksmith. I know a little enough to get by…" Lincoln offered, seeing Anya nod. "I can help him too. We can make small small figures for the children of the nobles and sell them at the port!" The blonde added, making Lincoln hop off of the barrel. They hurried to the front of the small home, where the blacksmith shop was at. It was a half of their home, a place where Anya would always observe her father forge things out of metals and sell them. Lincoln would always be by his side, carefully paying attention to his father's teaching's on how to do things. Lexa would mostly be with her mother, helping her bake. After her death though, Lexa sang at the blacksmith shop. Apparently it made her father really happy.

Green eyes looked at her older siblings enter the blacksmith shop. The normal smell of smoke and the small heat entered the home. She sighed, walking to their room. There was only two beds. Anya and Lexa would occupy one and Aden would take one all for himself. Lincoln would sleep on the floor in between them and their father would sleep in a small hammock inside the blacksmith shop. She gave a weak smile to the boy who struggled to open his eyes, shivering despite being under multiple layers of blankets and being a hot summer day.

"Are you feeling better?" Lexa asked, slowly sitting down on the bed next to him. Her long fingers played with his hair, making the kid give a weak laugh. He nodded slightly, "The medicine worked…" he croaked out, making Lexa caress his hot cheeks. He took a small sniff, smelling smoke again. "Is dad back?" He asked weakly.

The older girl shook her head, "Lincoln and Anya are going to make small figures in father's shop to sell to the rich kids…" she answered, frowning as Aden closed his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Lexa froze at the words. What _is_ _she_  going to do? Anya and Lincoln were working together in order to contribute money. She couldn't just stay here and do nothing. It didn't feel fair for her. She shrugged despite knowing her brother wouldn't be able to see. "I don't know…" she admitted, feeling a little ashamed of herself. She could bake, but she doesn't have ingredients to bake. It would also take time to make the goods so that was crossed off the list. She could do a little bit of blacksmithing but she isn't strong like Lincoln of Anya to be doing such a thing. She'll only get in the way.

"Why don't you sing?" Aden's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked at the boy with a confused look. "Sing to the people and earn a small amount of money…your voice is pretty…" he mumbled, slowly drifting to a sleep. Lexa sighed, hearing a soft snore from her little brother. She stood up from her seat and walked to a trunk full of her mother's belongings. She was immediately greeted with an old rusty guitar. According to what her mother told her ever since she was a small child, her dad swooned her of her feet by singing to her a melody that he created himself. Apparently her beautiful green eyes made her father's heart skip a beat, a chorus of words escaping his lips at the beauty of her mother.

She picked it up hesitantly, inspecting the instrument. She gently pulled a few strings, hearing a nosie that was way out of tune. She sat down on the ground, tuning the instrument. Once she played the strings again, a sweet tune came out. Lexa closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She began to play a small nursery rhyme, slowly getting her fingers used to playing an instrument again. Once she was satisfied enough, she stood up. She walked to the kitchen and picked up a metal cup. Green glanced at the five copper coins at the table, walking out.

She made her way through the busy street easily, used to the flow of the people. The brunette then stopped once she made it to the front of her father's shop. The big wooden doors were opened, seeing her brother sell someone a small knife which he made months ago. She could hear her sister's grunts following by the sound of a hammer hitting a metal object. She sat on the ground, her back leaning back on one of the big wooden doors. She placed the cup in front of her and began to play the guitar, her gentle voice flowing out into the streets.

Lincoln smiled while trying to sell a man a small hunting knife, knowing that voice by heart.

* * *

 

The white steed covered with gold plates and the finest silver accessories came to a stop. A golden star was on the horse's harness, displaying the insignia of a member of the royal family. According to the legends, stars fell from the sky and landed into the ocean, rising the islands of Arkadia. The old rumor goes that people that originated from the island have fallen from the sky as a gift from the gods above. It's stupid, but some people believe it. The royal name consists of the best healers and people think it's magic from the heavens.

Blue looked at the busy market streets with a face of boredom. She looked up at the sky. It was a bright orange, for the sun was barely setting down into the sea. The silver crown on her head sparkled, outshining her golden hair praised by her parents. On the average day, going to the market is something that she enjoys a lot. The princess would feel confined within the castle walls meant to protect her from harm. This time was different. She had many classes today of history, philosophy, and the way of stars. She was tired from all of those long classes she would take with her professor, just wanting to rest.

However, today was her lady-in-waiting's birthday. She had promised her to visit the market that day with anything she wanted to be bought by her. As much as she wanted to sleep, her friend Octavia, has always been there for her when they were simply toddlers. That's why the princess decided to bottle down her feelings in order to make her friend happy.

A guard in white armor came to her side. The knight offered his hand to the princess, who took it. He helped her off of the horse, getting her white heels perfectly onto the ground. Octavia got off by herself with a small hop, handing the reigns to another guard. "Excited? Anything you want is on me, don't worry." Clarke reminded her again, knowing that she would be stubborn enough to try to pay for her own things. The knight that helped her off took off his helmet, revealing a man of the ripe age of twenty. He had slightly curly black hair and was well built.

"Thank you, Clarke…" Bellamy thanked the princess with a small bow of head. Clarke simply smiled, giving the reigns to her steed to the same guard holding Octavia's. Octavia and Bellamy were siblings, belonging to the rich noble family of the Blake's. They are a family that has been tied with the royal family for generations, always proudly serving the royal families to come with excellence. They consider themselves family despite their blood and name, for years of being together makes them closer than anyone else.

"No worries," Clarke brushed it off, looking at the raven haired girl. She was sixteen, being a year and a half older than Octavia. It didn't stop them from being the best of friends, especially her and Bellamy. "Where do you want to go? We'll follow _you_ this time." Clarke said, making Octavia jump in her spot excitingly. Bellamy and another guard followed the girls, one staying behind with the horses.

They went through the market streets, stopping occasionally for merchants would gift Clarke the best of their jewelry. She would politely reject the gifts. If they truly caught her eye, she would accept them and then gift them to Octavia since it was her birthday after all. She did certainly stand out. She had a sleeveless long white dress that stopped at her feet. She had the best silver jewelry to make her hair pop out. Her friend Octavia was wearing a light green dress that used to be Clarke's. The princess hated the design and gifted it to Octavia, who loved it.

They started walking for a few hours, seeing multiple stands and shops. They looked at what they had to offer, which all depended on Octavia if she wanted an item or not. The sun was setting lower and lower, still providing light. The blonde stopped, turning to Bellamy. "Can you get us a drink? I'm getting slightly thirsty.…" She asked the knight, to which he nodded. He excused himself with a bow to get the water they brought on horseback. The two girls and the guard continued walking without him, looking at the small stalls.

A voice made the blonde stop in her tracks. She turned slightly, looking forward at a girl singing with a guitar in front of a blacksmith shop. She had her eyes closed, her fingers playing with quick precision. There was an empty metal cup in front of her. After hours of playing, no one bothered to drop a coin. Mostly threw trash or rocks, making a grumpy Lexa take them out before continuing playing her song again.

Blue looked back at her friend, who was too entertained with a merchant selling the best scented creams. She looked back at the girl, seeing her sing gently a song she has never heard before. The voice was weak, but warm and gentle. It captivated the blonde, making her flip a switch deep inside of her. She turned back to the standing guard. He was holding a pouch with their money of the day, all allowance of Clarke's gathered by the days. The princess then reached into the pouch and took a handful of royal golden coins. She walked to the girl wearing black pants and a white tunic, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She simply passed by the girl, letting the coins fall straight into the cup. The princess quickly returned by Octavia's side, seeing that Bellamy came back with a canteen of water and two cups for the girls to drink.

Lexa ended the song, immediately opening them when she heard coins falling in. She quickly scrambled to the cup, picking it up. Green looked inside, gasping at the sight. Her hand went inside, taking out a golden royal coin. "Money..." Lexa stated in disbelief, her eyes fixing onto the royal star symbol of the royal family. She gaped at the sight of what she was holding. Royal golden coins, something worth _double_ than the normal golden coin. With simply _three_ of these, she can buy herself a house.

The girl immediately looked inside the cup, counting the coins. She still couldn't believe it. She counted ten in total of those coins, making her stand. She finally looked at the passing people. She had to make a song to whoever gave her this money. Even if she wasn't good at it, she had to. This person gave her ten golden royal coins!

Her eyes froze as a girl with a crown had turned her back to her, walking to a stall where royal guards were attending her. She paled at the sight, picking up her guitar and rushing across the busy street. A guard with black hair stopped her from getting closer near the girl, giving a vibe that was a threat of getting her head chopped off.

Clarke and Octavia looked at the girl with the guitar and cup in one hand. Lexa immediately gulped at the sight of who gave her the money. A silver crown…the golden hair…there is no mistaking it.

Clarke Abigail Griffin, only daughter of the royal family, princess, and heir to the throne of a thousand suns.

"Your highness!" Lexa immediately bowed down, holding her cup up to prevent any coins from falling out. Her face was dirty. She felt ashamed of herself for meeting a member of the royal family in such a state. She stood back up, seeing the princess slightly taller than her observe her with such curiosity and interest. The brunnete motioned to the cup now filled with coins worth more than her life.

"There is no way I can accept this for a mere song…" she said, bowing her head slightly, "I plead you to take your money back, your highness…"

Green looked up, seeing blue smile warmly. It made her heart stop at the sight. The princess hummed, pretending to think.

"But it is for your name. Now tell me, what is the name of the beautiful girl with the voice of the angels?" Clarke asked, eyeing an eyebrow in amusement. Lexa froze, looking at the princess. She blushed a deep red under the dirt of her cheeks, "Lexa, your highness…Lexa Woods..."

"Woods as in Gustus Woods?" Bellamy asked, earning a small nod. "He's the best blacksmith I know. He fixed my broken sword just like that!" Bellamy remembered, looking at Lexa with pride. The boy didn't know the blacksmith had children.

"Exchanging ten coins for my name isn't a fair trade, your highness…" Lexa tried, looking at blue. "I urge you to change your mind..."

"Very well then," Clarke crossed her arms, putting the royalty mask on. "Read me books when I'm tired or need sleep. You'll be paid as well."

Lexa looked at her in shock at the offer. The princess had offered her a job at the castle! Those people get paid in silver, gold at most! If she could work there, she can probably get some money for Aden, or even get Lincoln a job there.

Bellamy looked at the princess in confusion. "I thought you hated any form of literature," the knight remarked, crossing his arms. The princess nodded, "It's true," she admitted, "But if a lovely voice could read it, consider myself a fanatic of the words…"

Lexa frowned, "I can't read…" she admitted shyly. Her brother knew a few words but that was it. Here it all goes by say, not paper. Reading and writing is never something for them.

"Then I'll teach you." Clarke said quickly, making the guards and Octavia look at her with a confused look. Lexa blushed, not knowing at what to say. All of this was suddenly being poured on her and she couldn't understand why Clarke was so interested in her.

"Think about it…" Clarke said, turning to the view of the sunset. In reality it was to hide the hint of red on her cheeks. "I'll send someone to get your decision tomorrow. Have a nice day, Lexa." Clarke said, walking quickly away. Lexa was left frozen in her spot, ten golden royal coins in her cup.

Bellamy eyed the princess, "Did _something_ finally catch your eye?" He asked, referring to the daughter of the blacksmith. The princess smiled to herself, feeling all eyes on her. They made it back to their horses, Bellamy helping her up. The guards then called a wagon over, hauling all the things lady Octavia had bought to celebrate her birthday.

"I think I'm starting to enjoy the market now…"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
